Baka and Test: Summon the Demons!
by PlatinumPrinny
Summary: A spell created by Adell's Mom goes wrong! It transports a lot of Disgaea characters to Fumizuki Academy! With no way to return home without a summoner to summon them back, they have no choice but to enroll and join Akihisa and his friends in the ST wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes  
**

**Hi, everyone! PlatinumPrinny here to give you my first ever fanfic, dood! I'm not the most confident in my storytelling abilities but I guess that's what this site is for; practicing writing while giving the people new situations for their favorite characters! Enjoy my story, dood!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stray Demons and Overlords!**

** "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" That laugh was immediately recognizable to the whole party. Adell spun around to see Laharl standing on his house. "You losers will never beat me this time because I brought help!" He jumped off and landed a good piece away from Adell. After he landed, someone else jumped off too. "Say hello to Mao! In case you don't know, he's from Disgaea 3!"**

** "MUUUUUUUUUUUUUWAHAHAHAHAH!" Mao laughed. He looked to Adell and then at the rest of his party, which consisted of Etna, Rozalin, Hanako, Taro and Yukimaru. "So many prime specimens to research! *pant* *pant* Who to cut open first?" Adell stepped forward and ran at him and Laharl.**

** "You'll be cutting up no one freak!" he said. "I'll beat the crap outta you and not even break a sweat!" He rose his fist to punch Mao in the face when...**

** "BOOOOOOOOOOOM!" someone else screamed out. Adell looked up as a random person fell on top of him. The person's laugh revealed their identity. "YAHYAHYAHYAHYAH!" It was the Home Ec teacher of Maritsu Evil Academy, Champloo-Sensei. "Where's your soul, Adell? The fire under your stew of strength is weak! You'll never beat us like this!" He hopped to his feet as did Adell. Adell swiped at him and he dodged. "C'mon, Adell! Where's that fire that Laharl said you had?" Adell then stomped on Champloo-sensei's foot. He screamed out as Adell charged up his next attack. "Uh oh! This won't be fun!"**

** "VULCAN BLAZE!" Adell called out, however another scream interrupted him. They all looked towards the house and Almaz was flying off the roof. "What the!" Sapphire pushed him. Raspberyl was up there as well. "You brought enough reinforcements, didn't you?" Laharl laughed. Adell's eyes opened wide as Almaz slammed into the cauldron that Adell's mom used for her spells and summons. "Oh, no..." The cauldron toppled over, all it's contents spilling out as Adell's Mom walked outside.**

** "Adell, honey," she called as she was waving. "Don't play with the cauldron today! Mommy is making a very special spell and I have no idea what it does!" A sweat drop rolled down Adell's head. She looked over to see Almaz and the toppled cauldren. "Adell..." She turned to Adell wearing a close-eyed smile. "Didn't I just tell you not to play with the cauldron?"**

** "Yeah, you JUST told me!" Adell screamed. "But," he pointed to Almaz. "You can clearly see that it wasn't me who messed with it! Also, why are you telling me not to mess with it? Hanako and Taro are right there, tell them!"**

** "Tch, tch, tch! Is that any way to talk to your mother?" she asked. "I never told them because they probably won't listen to me, right kids?"**

** "Right!" Hanako agreed.**

** "Look at the cauldron..." Rozalin spoke up. They all looked to see that it and it's contents were glowing. "What is it doing, might I ask?" Mom looked at it and thought for a second.**

** "It seems to be doing a reverse summoning." she said. Just as she said that a huge portal open.**

** "What the hell!" Adell screamed. The portal started pulling them all in. "I-I can't fight it! It's too strong!" Almaz was the first to go seeing as he was closest to the cauldron.**

** "Almaz!" Sapphire jumped off into the portal after him. Raspberyl was holding on to the edge of the roof but she was slipping fast.**

** "Mao!" she screamed. "Help! Do something, please!" Mao was panting over by Laharl and Champloo-sensei who were perfectly calm. "MAO!" He began running toward the portal.**

** "Being summoned means more specimens for me to research!" he said happily. "Muwahaha! There's no way I can pass this chance up!" He ran into the portal following Almaz and Sapphire. Raspberyl was almost gone when, with a 'BOOM!', Champloo-sensei leaped into the air and landed on the roof with her in his arms.**

** "Thank you, sensei! You saved me!" she thanked him. He laughed and then jumped off toward the portal. "What are you doing? We should be jumping away from it!" He laughed again and looked at her.**

** "Where's your sense of adventure, little one?" he asked her. They were almost in the portal now. "This portal could bring us closer to our true potential! Think of the different food! BOOM!" He entered the portal while Laharl stood there looking angry.**

** "Damn, fools." he swore. He looked at the portal seriously then smirked. "Dad always said that I should travel and conquer new places! Might as well give him the pleasure of knowing I listened to his advice at least once!" He then ran at the portal laughing. On his way by her, Etna latched onto him. "What the hell, Etna?"**

** She looked up at him and grinned. "Well, I'm obviously going too. Sounds like fun considering everyone is going." They were almost there and Etna let go. "I'll be going first! See ya, prince!" She entered the portal before him which angered him.**

** "I was supposed to be first! Dammit!" he said as he ran through. Meanwhile, Adell was holding up well, as was Yukimaru. Rozalin, Hanako and Taro, on the other hand, weren't.**

** "Adell!" They all screamed. He looked at them and leaped forward to stop them from entering. He grabbed Hanako and Taro and threw them both to the house. Once they caught on they managed to fight their way inside. "Adell! Save Rozy!" Hanako called to him. He let himself get pulled and grabbed her on the way by. He quickly grabbed the edge of the cauldron which, surprisingly, hasn't budged and inch.**

** "Don't you dare let go!" Rozalin said with a scared tone. Adell smiled at said to her...**

** "I won't give up, it's not my style!" She smiled a little as the portal pulled on them. Yukimaru was starting to slip. "Yukimaru!" She was slipping even more.**

** "Can't...hold...on...much...longer...zam!" she was dug into the ground with her katana, right up to the hilt no less, but it was starting to give. "Oh no!" Her katana's blade broke and she went tumbling towards the portal. She grabbed onto Adell's shoulder on her way by. "Adell!"**

** "Damn! I'm starting to slip!"**

** "Don't you dare slip!" Rozalin screamed. "You said you wouldn't give up!"**

** "I'm not giving up!" he fixed his grip but then something bad happened. The cauldron started to bend. "That's not good!" The piece that he was holding was starting to break. "Hold on, you stupid piece of metal!" After he said that it broke off and the three of them went straight into the portal.**

** "Adell!" Hanako and Taro screamed. As soon as Adell had entered it, the portal closed, leaving Hanako, Taro and Mom.**

** "Well that was unexpected." Mom said. She was hiding in the house so she was spared. "It sure was fun though!" Hanako and Taro ran up to her.**

** "But Mom!" Taro started. "Adell's gone! He's really gone!" The both of them started to tear up.**

** "Don't worry!" Mom said to them. "I'll just get to work on a new spell to bring them back! But first, who wants dinner!" She walked into the house as Hanako and Taro looked at the site of the portal sadly.**

**Chapter 1 - Fin**

* * *

**I had fun writing this so I'll definitely continue it sometime. That sometime should be soon though, dood!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes  
**

**This chapter was actually harder to write since it was pretty easy to come up with the idea of Laharl's revenge to set up Disgaea's summoning problem. It was actually somewhat difficult to think of WHY they summon the avatars, since it would just seem like reusing things already used in the show. Oh, and I suppose I forgot to mention that I assume all readers know what the characters look like and who they are.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Digaea or Baka and Test  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Recovery Tests and ST Wars!**

**"AKIHISA!" Akihisa felt his arm's bone bending in a way it shouldn't be, Minami was at it again. All of their friends ignored the display, all except Kouta, aka Muttsulini, who was trying to get all Minami's panty shots. "My chest is NOT a preferable place to build any kind of structure!"**

** "Y-yes, it is!" Akihisa muttered through the pain. "It's awfully flat and looks to be quite stable!" Minami put more pressure on the hold which caused Akihisa to scream out more. "Why!"**

** Yuuji sighed and put his hand to his forehead. "Are you really that stupid, Akihisa?" Akihisa had a look of confusion plastered all over his idiot face. "A-nd you really are, huh?" He looked around at everyone else. They were all doing their usual routines. "Our three months are almost up, right?" Minami broke her hold on Akihisa and both of them stood up.**

** "Are we going to declare another ST War?" Mizuki asked. Yuuji smiled. He walked up to the front of the class while everyone's eyes followed him.**

** "Listen up, everyone!" he yelled. "Start studying like crazy!" Everyone was silent. "Pay attention in every class and give it your all! Our ban is up in just two weeks! Make'em count!"**

** "We're going to try Class A again, are we?" Hideyoshi asked. He sighed and began to lean on his arm. "Should we really keep trying?" Yuuji sighed. He then pointed to a poster that was set up on the classroom wall.**

** "A ST War tournament..." Kouta said.**

** "That's right!" Yuuji said throwing his arm out. "It's similar to the one that was held during the school festival." Akihisa groaned.**

** "Ugh, re-runs." he whined. Yuuji creamed him aside the face with a piece of chalk and stomped over to him and picked him up by the collar of the shirt.**

** "Don't complain, idiot!" he said. "We've been given another chance to win and actually get the reward this time! Just promise me you won't pull another stunt like last time, okay?"**

** "Last time?" Akihisa asked. Hideyoshi moved to his side.**

** "We made him propose to Shouko against his will remember?" he asked.**

** "Right!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "We'll be fine, and besides..." he turned to Hideyoshi and grabbed his hand. "I'm being Hideyoshi's partner this time!" Hideyoshi sighed.**

** "That's fine, but did you really need to grab my hand?" he asked. Yuuji smiled.**

** "The tournament isn't for another four weeks." he told everyone. "You might change your mind before then, so we shouldn't decide on teams until we're closer to the actual date. Muttsulini!" Kouta popped out of nowhere behind Akihisa.**

** "Yes?" he asked.**

** "Did you find out what I asked of you?" Kouta nodded his head. "And?"**

** "All the other classes are entering the tournament as well. Though, I thought that this would have been obvious." Yuuji smiled.**

** "And?" he asked. "What about the other thing?" Kouta smiled.**

** "I let the three of them know..." Everyone but Yuuji was confused. "They'll be here at any moment now. I'd still like to know your reason for this."**

** "Just a little practice is all." Yuuji said as the classroom door slid open. Yuuko, Kubo and Miharu were there. "Welcome to Class F!"**

** "Cut the crap!" Yuuko shouted as she stomped up to him. "I don't take kindly to blackmail." She threw pictures of what appeared to be her in provocative poses and outfits. "Using Hideyoshi to blackmail me is pretty low!" At the sound of Hideyoshi's name Akihisa was at the pictures gathering them all, seeing if any were ones he didn't happen to own. Seeing Akihisa on the ground in front of her like that cause Yuuko to blush mildly. Akihisa looked to Kouta in anger.**

** "Where was I when this was happening?" he asked. He grabbed Kouta by the collar. "Have you betrayed me, Muttsulini? I thought I was your most loyal customer!" Kouta pointed to Yuuji.**

** "He didn't give me much choice." he said calmly. "I was going to invite you and give you premium access to the photos, but I was told you'd just cause trouble." Akihisa looked at Yuuji with an angry fire in his eyes.**

** "You bastard!" he stood up straight and pointed at Yuuji. "i challenge you to a battle!" Yuuji was honestly surprised, he knew Akihisa would be upset but not THIS upset.**

** "Akihisa! This isn't part of the plan!" the door shot open and Shouko entered the room. "Shouko!"**

** "Only I'm allowed to challenge Yuuji to a battle." she said. Yuuji sighed a sigh of relief seeing as Shouko saved his plan for once. "Therefor, I will join Akihisa in battle against you, Yuuji." Yuuji was shocked.**

** "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!" he asked surprised. Akihisa was still flaming and now Shouko, the number one student in the school, was after him too, and for no reason like usual.**

** "Interfere with my Hideyoshi collection at your own risk..." Akihisa said gravely. Yuuko stepped forward with a blush.**

** "I'll help Akihisa out too." she said. Hearing that, Kubo jumped in with them. "And so will Kubo!" Yuuji was severely outnumbered and severely overpowered. Miharu ran over to Minami and lunged at her.**

** "And I'll join my lady in bed!" she said giggling. Minami obviously protested but everyone was too focused on the strange team up going on in front of them.**

** "Why are you all attacking me!" Yuuji asked. He threw himself a step forward. "I called you all here for a mock ST War for practice! Not to get the crap beaten out of me!" Shouko looked at him quite seriously.**

** "Yuuji..." she started. "...prepare yourself..." She took her taser out and Yuuji screamed.**

** "S-someone help me!" he cried. Everyone stayed where they were. "You're all terrible! I guess I know how a day in the life of Akihisa is like now!" Akihisa was even angrier now.**

** "No you don't!" he shouted. "Akira isn't here!" Yuuji laughed and it just pissed Akihisa off even more. "Prepare your self! IRONMAN!" All of a sudden, Ironman burst through the floor to the side of them. "We all challenge Yuuji to a ST battle with all subjects combined!" Ironman threw his hand up.**

** "I'll allow it!" as he said this a summon field covered the school.**

** "SUMMON!" Yuuko, Kubo and Shouko yelled. Instead of the normal summoning symbol, strange portals opened instead. "Huh?" Out of Shouko's portal came Mao, Kubo's spit out Laharl and Yuuko's threw out Raspberyl.**

** "W-what's going on!" everyone asked surprised.**

**Chap 2 - Fin**

* * *

**Well, I hope I can continue this seeing as things are going to go down now that the demons are about to meet the idiots! Hope you read and review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes!  
**

**Another chapter added! I seem to have no reviews but I shall try to continue to write this mixing of two of my favorite things.  
**

**I started watching Baka and Test season 1 again and I'm loving it all over again!  
**

* * *

**Baka and Test: Summon the Demons!**

**Chapter 3: Netherworld Invasion, Strange Team-ups and Placement Exams!**

**Everyone just stared at the new beings before them. Mao landed and started to laugh almost immediately. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as Raspberyl and Larharl stood to their feet. Mao looked around to the students and Ironman and began to drool. "Such prime test subjects! I can feel it!" Akihisa stepped forward and pointed at him.**

** "Who are you, you strange, perverted person? Or are you even a person?" Mao smiled and laughed once more. Akihisa rose his hand and was about to say summon, but he was interrupted by Yuuji.**

** "Summon!" he screamed with his hand raised. Another strange portal opened up and Etna flew out. "Mine too?" He stood like he was ready to fight. Etna looked around the room.**

** "Wow!" she cooed. "This looks like a nice place to find some sweets!" She looked to the other demons. "Hey, prince! So you appeared here too? Lucky you! You get to stay with Lady Etna!" Laharl groaned.**

** "As long as that damn Love-Freak isn't here, I don't care!" he said.**

** Hideyoshi, Kouta, Minami, Mizuki, Miharu and Ironman rose their hands to summon as well. "Summon!" More portals opened and more demons piled out. Miharu summoned Sapphire, Mizuki summoned Almaz, Minami summoned Yukimaru, Kouta summoned Tink, Hideyoshi summoned Rozalin and Ironman summoned Champloo-sensei.**

** "Who the hell are you?" Miharu asked her unfortunate princess. Sapphire looked up to her with an angry look.**

** "I could ask you the same thing!" she snapped back as Almaz scampered over to her.**

** "P-princess!" he called. "You shouldn't be like that! You'll make yourself look as bad as her and I won't have that!" That comment made Miharu even angrier. Mizuki was standing silent with a defeated look on her face. Almaz looked to her. "A-are you alright, miss?" Mizuki didn't answer.**

** "Mizuki!" Minami called to her as she went up to her. "What's wrong with you!" Mizuki looked at her and Minami saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Wha...!"**

** "Why was the one I summoned a boy?" she asked. Everyone stood silent and looked from Mizuki to Almaz and back to Mizuki. "Look at the one Hideyoshi summoned...she's beautiful..." Rozalin giggled.**

** "I thank you for the comment." She then looked to Tink. "But why are you here, Tink? You weren't outside with us when the portal opened." Tink looked confused.**

** "I 'ave no idea, Princess." he responded. "I waz in ze house admiring my myself, seeing as I was a frog for ze longest time, and ze mirror opened up, pulling me inside it." Sparkles appeared around his head. "But no matter, all is well when I am with ze Princess!" Rozalin sighed and Mizuki started crying. "Oh, what iz zis?" He got up and went up to Mizuki. "What is wrong, my dear?"**

** "Hideyoshi's is also a princess?" she cried and looked to Almaz and then to Yukimaru. "Well, at least mine has a bigger chest than yours, Minami." Minami and Yukimaru snapped. Almaz put his hands to his chest with a shocked face.**

** "Himeji!" Minami yelled. "How could you say that! That's so not cool and besides, he's a boy!" Yukimaru slide up to them.**

** "That's right, zam!" she agreed. "I mean, I don't know about her but mine are still growing, zam!" Minami didn't appreciate that comment and Rozalin laughed.**

** "Keep dreaming, Yuki!" she taunted. Champloo-sensei jumped into the conversation.**

** "That's right!" he put his hand on Yukimaru's shoulder. "Don't give up! Never give up! Some pieces of meat take longer to get nice and tender than others! BOOM!" With that he leaped over to Ironman. "You are the sensei here right?" Ironman nodded. "Then you are in the same field as me! Isn't putting people on the path of self-improvement fulfilling?" Ironman nodded.**

** "It usually is, unless I'm dealing with these idiots!" he motioned to Class F. Raspberyl walked up to him with an annoyed look on.**

** "How could a teacher say something like that about his students?" she asked. Ironman ignored her as he looked to see Hideyoshi huddled in the corner in the fetal position. Raspberyl followed his gaze and noticed Hideyoshi as well. She rushed over to see what the problem was. "Are you okay, miss?" This made Hideyoshi twitch a little.**

** "I-I-I'm a boy," he started. "for crying out loud!" Raspberyl gasped.**

** "I'm sorry, miss!" Another twitch. "Ohhhhh, I did it again! Don't take it personally, you look like a girl so I assumed..." Akihisa ran up to her.**

** "No one breaks Hideyoshi like that except maybe me!" he rose his hand to summon. "Summon!" One last portal opened and Adell tumbled out. "I guess mine acted up as well." He looked to his wrist and seen a strange red circle appear. "What the!" Adell stood up and looked at Akihisa, causing Akihisa to back away a little bit.**

** Adell looked to his wrist and seen the same red circle. "This is different." he said looking at it."Though, I assume it's the same as in my world." He looked back to Akihisa. "It seems we're bound. Only another summon spell can cancel it out." Akihisa gasped. "Failure to comply will cause great pain to shoot through our bodies from this red dot." He pressed his finger against it. Everyone looked to their wrists to see the same red circle.**

** "Are you serious!" Miharu and Sapphire screamed. "I'm stuck with her?" Adell nodded and the two growled at each other.**

** "The spell must've somehow linked with this world." Yukimaru pointed out. "Adell's mom is pretty amazing."**

** "We can't get back until we are summoned again." Adell said calmly. "We'll just have to sit and wait until my mom can cook up another one of those spells." Everyone then whined all at once. "She told me it took her almost a year to come up with too." The room fell silent. "We better get comfortable here." Champloo-sensei looked excited.**

** "That's a great idea, Adell! BOOM!" he looked to Ironman. "Allow me and my companions to join your fine academy! I can teach Home Ec class." Ironman thought for a second.**

** "I don't see why not. Only problem is..." he started. "we don't have a Home Ec class, though I suppose we can cook one up." He giggled a little and Champloo-sensei let out a hearty laugh.**

** "Good one!" he yelled. "Any cooking pun lights the fire in my heart!"**

** "All the new students must take a placement exam to see what class they will be put in." Ironman told him.**

** "An exam?" Laharl asked. He then laughed like a maniac. "What is the point of that? Can't I just defeat everyone to prove I'm the best?" His scarf went to his hand, trying to hand him his sword. "What the hell? My sword is gone!" Everyone reached for their weapons, if they had any, and found them missing.**

** "Weapons are prohibited on school grounds!" Ironman cried. "We do battle with avatars, a being representing each of you. You'll be asigned one after you take your placement exams. So get on it! Head to the remedial classroom on the double!" Everyone complained as he rushed them out to take the exam.**

* * *

** "Well...that was pretty crazy." Kouta said quietly. Everyone agreed with him.**

** "Why was mine so bold?" Kubo asked. "He's nothing like me!" Everyone agreed there as well.**

** "Mine was clearly insane..." Shouko pointed out. Everyone agreed.**

** "He was just like you..." Yuuji said under his breath. Even though he said it so quietly Shouko managed to hear it and he received a taser shock. Akihisa was looking a little proud.**

** "Mine was all cool and collected." he said. "Kinda like me..." Everyone started to laugh. "Hey!"**

** "I'll agree that he was cool and collected but..." Hideyoshi started. "I don't think he's anything like you though." Akihisa wasn't fazed at all.**

** "You're right, Hideyoshi." he said. "I'm much cooler than that guy." Everyone sighed. "I wonder what class he'll be in? Hopefully he'll be in Class F, I'd like to get to know him."**

** "I dunno," Yuuko started. "None of them looked incredibly dumb look you losers." Miharu, Kubo and Shouko agreed. "Though appearances can be deceiving, I guess we'll see soon enough."**

** The next day, Akihisa entered Class F to see who got placed with him and his friends. "Yo, what's up?" Adell greeted calmly. "Looks like we're in the same class."**

** "Awesome, man!" he cried. "I wanted to get to know you! You seem pretty cool." Adell grinned. Akihisa looked around to see only three of the other demons were placed in Class F with Adell.**

** "Hi~!" Etna was sitting beside Mizuki and Minami. "I could've done better on the test but this class looks to be the most fun!" Akihisa smiled again.**

** "I didn't know much on the test..." Almaz was sitting beside Hideyoshi with a embarrassed grin on his face. "I hope to get along with all of you!"**

** "Don't worry, man! We definitely will!" Akihisa said cheerfully.**

** "I've been defeated by the test, zam." Yukimaru was sitting beside Yuuji. "I hope you all go easy on me..." A sweat drop went down Akihisa's head.**

** "I'm sure you'll survive..." as he said that Yuuji walked up to the front of the room.**

** "Well, we just gained more recruits..." he started. "But so have the other classes, meaning we'll have to work much harder than before." Everyone groaned and Yuuji smiled. "Don't worry everyone...this will end in our favor!"**

**Chap 3 - Fin**

* * *

**End notes  
**

**This was still a little difficult to keep together but I had fun with it. Now that everyone is in the school it should be easier to handle. I hope to have another chapter up soon.  
**


End file.
